


Better put that ring on your finger because your pants are too tight to put it in your pocket

by relenafanel



Series: Sex Pants [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Banter, Coda, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Valentine's Day, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel
Summary: A coda for (760): I literally cut myself out of my pants. Waste. Of. Money.Steve sends Bucky through the cold February Brooklyn evening on a scavenger hunt. For love and shit.[previously posted on tumblr]





	Better put that ring on your finger because your pants are too tight to put it in your pocket

**Author's Note:**

> Viperbranium just browbeat me into putting this on Ao3. It's tumblr quality, which to me means I wrote it more for fun than as anything serious. So, it's not new but it's funny!

Bucky came home on Valentine’s Day to find a printed selfie taped to the door of Steve’s ugly face (hyperbole) smiling at him in front of a familiar window.  In Steve’s unreadable scrawl (not hyperbole) were the words “match the location of this selfie with one of you to unlock the next clue.”

Bucky sighed, peeled the tape off the door, and unlocked the entrance to throw his bag into their apartment.  They’d agreed that since their one year anniversary was on Valentine’s Day that they’d celebrate v-day on the 14th and their relationship on the 15th.  Bucky was planning on having so much sex his dick chafed.  

Steve, ever the romantic, offered to plan Valentine’s Day.  There were a lot of things Bucky expected from Steve, but for some reason he hadn’t considered this… of course Steve came up with a game of hide and seek.  Of course he did.

So Bucky walked the two blocks over to the restaurant-front where they had their first date.  He lined himself up as perfectly as possible and sent Steve the picture.

Within seconds Steve was responding with another selfie.

 _I’m really hungry_ , Bucky texted back.   _Should I stop in the bakery for a cheese bun?_

 _Probably_. Steve answered.

The fuck?  How long was this scavenger hunt going to be if he needed a snack to tide him over.

(the answer was really fucking long.  After the third selfie, Bucky seriously started to expect that Steve had designed the game to mimic how long it took them to find each other in the first place, which meant it was going to take anywhere from 4 days to 2 months, depending on the definition of  _find each other_ )

 _My feet hurt in these shoes_ , Bucky texted.

 _Sorry, I should have told you to wear more solid footwear than those shoes you wear to work_.

 _My nose is cold,_  Bucky texted next because now he’d started to complain and wasn’t going to stop.

 _I’ll warm it up for you,_  Steve promised, and even though Steve wasn’t standing next to him, Bucky could still feel the warmth in his tone.   _This is the last one, promise._

_Are YOU at the end of this hunt? Do I get to bring you home as my prize?_

Steve answered immediately.  _I’ll be yours for the taking_.

Well, that was sexy.  Probably.

The final picture was Steve standing in front of the pavilion in the park, and Bucky totally got how that could be romantic.  In May. Or literally any month that didn’t have snow and a nice Atlantic chill.

It wasn’t really a surprise to turn the corner into the park and find Steve bundled up in a scarf and hat, holding two coffees, and smiling at him like Bucky had just found hidden treasure instead of his wayward boyfriend.  “What are you wearing?” Steve questioned as Bucky drew closer.

He was wearing something that made him look fucking hot.  The kind of fucking hot where Steve wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off him. Now he kind of needed those hands on him to stave off hypothermia. 

“I told you I was cold,” Bucky grumbled, taking the cup Steve offered and drinking half of it before his taste buds could really register it.  “It was frustrating standing in the spot we first said  _I love you_  without you with me.”

“You might not have to again.  Be without me, I mean,” Steve said with a wide grin.  “Wanna get married?”

“What?” Bucky questioned.

Steve dropped to one knee.

“What?” Bucky echoed. 

“Marry me?” Steve asked again.  “I want us to spend the rest of our lives finding each other, Bucky Barnes.”

“Did you seriously let me complain all the way here when you were planning to propose?” 

“You’re wearing these sexy jeans,” Steve pointed out, curling his hand around Bucky’s thigh.  “Can’t be good for circulation.  No wonder you’re cold.”

“Yeah, I mean I expected dick chafing over the next few days but not from all the walking I did,” Bucky took a sip of his drink, feigning nonchalance.  He knew he was prolonging his answer, but part of him was enjoying keeping Steve waiting.  “Oh, by the way.  Yes, I’ll marry you.”

“Great,” Steve answered, smiling.

There was a smattering of applause.  Someone took a picture with flash that left Bucky blinking away the light.  “What?” he said for a third time.

“Oh, just the photographer, don’t worry,” Steve answered, getting to his feet and drawing Bucky in for a kiss.  

Bucky couldn’t help but notice the people around them now that they made themselves known.  While there wasn’t a crowd, it was more people than he’d imagine would be around on February 14th.

“Did you plan all this?” Bucky questioned, blinking at the photographer in surprise.  Steve wasn’t a showy individual, so while none of it seemed like coincidence, it also wasn’t really in character for him to do.  “Wait…” he said as everything dawned on him.  “Did you arrange for it to be put on the current events board at the park entrance?”

Steve just smiled, smug and mischievous, in response.

Best hubby ever.

x.x.x.

**New text from Sam:**

_Why are your smiling faces staring out at me during my run?_

**New text from Sam:**

_You’re both assholes. I pass this board twice a day._

**New text from Sam:**

_Are you getting married or are you torturing me?_

**New text from Sam:**

_don’t think i’m going to be your Best Man now._

**New text from Sam:**

_though don’t think I’m going to let you pick anyone else. I deserve it for putting up with you jerks_

**New text from Sam:**

_why is there a video of Bucky talking about dick chafing?_

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on Tumblr. Where I horde my fics apparently](http://relenafanel.tumblr.com/post/155475303048/760-i-literally-cut-myself-out-of-my-pants)


End file.
